Aino Megumi
Aino Megumi (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi?) is the main protagonist of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who is always energetic. Megumi's alter ego is Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī?), and her Form Changes are the red Cherry Flamenco (チェリーフラメンコ Cherī Furamenko?), and the yellow Lollipop Hip Hop (ロリポップヒップホップ Roripoppu Hippu Hoppu?). Her catchphrase is "Happiness to the max!" (しあわせ ハッピーネス! Shiawase Happīnesu!?) Personality She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive no matter what happens, and can overcome almost anything. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be very clumsy at times. Appearance Megumi has deep pink hair pulled into a ponytail with short bangs and forelocks. Originally she wore a green sweater over a yellow shirt and denim skirt. She switches to a pale pink elbow-length top that has a heart on it, beneath a yellow, purple, and fuchsia vest lined in white. Along with a blue and fuchsia two-layer tutu, dark grey stockings with fuchsia lining, fuchsia miniature boots with white accenting. For summer, she wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow on it, along with a short-sleeved light blue jacket that ties in the front, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream-colored socks and pink shoes. As Lovely, Megumi's hair turns bright pink and grows in length, keeping the same style and worn with pink gem heart earrings to match the hair accessory she gains, which has pale pink ruffles hanging from it. Her Cure outfit consists of a pale pink blouse with gold cuff beneath a dark blue, gold lined vest that has a pink collar and hot pink and white bow. In the center is a gold medallion. White pleat ruffles line the vest, while pale pink feathers are sewn to the back. Her skirt is a pink pleat tutu over a ruffled petticoat, and she gains tall white boots with gold cuff lining and a hot pink bow on the ankle corner. She also gains white and gold sleeves with her LovePreBrace on the left wrist and her PreChanMirror on the right hip. History Meeting Hime, and Becoming Cure Lovely As Cure Princess failed to win against the Saiark, she lost hope, and moans about her failure. Later, Blue appears and gives Hime a crystal which could be used to find a new partner. Winning this chance, Hime goes on to finding herself a new partner. A while later, Megumi is on her way to get the ingredients for the Cream Stew when Hime throws the crystal randomly to see who receives it. As Megumi walks, she finds the crystal, and finds it pretty. Seeing this, Hime follows Megumi to see what type of person she is. As she follows her, Hime finds Megumi to be a friendly and helpful person, who helps people as she walks. Hime, then also sees her friends, as Hime becomes more comfortable. As Megumi walks alone, Hime hides from her, soon Ribbon thinks of making both girls meet, and pushes Hime which drags Megumi her attention. Both girls meet, as Hime finds it really hard to speak, while Megumi falls in love with her fashion. Later both girls quickly develop a friendship, and Hime then talks about Pretty Cure, as Megumi has that chance. With this, Megumi get shocked over it. Meanwhile, Namakeruda then summons a Saiark, with Seiji's sister's power. As both girls find out, Hime transforms into Cure Princess, revealing her Pretty Cure identity to Megumi. As both fight, Princess finds it really hard, and becomes weak as she gets wounded by the Saiark and when she is about to get hit again, Megumi tries to protect her as she gets in front of Hime. Megumi then says to not touch her, and feels the power of a Pretty Cure, as the crystal begins to shine. While, on the other side, Blue greets that Hime finally found her partner. While Megumi's crystal transforms into the Cards, and the Mirror, and uses them to transform onto Cure Lovely. Seeing this, Cure Lovely finds it amazing, however not knowing how to fight.HCPC01 Saving Mirage While fighting against Mirage, Lovely tells her that Blue still loves her even though he left her. Despite Mirage's refusal of acknowledgement, Lovely still shows some emotion about her and Mirage, telling her that she still loves Blue, but fails as Mirage's adviser influences her further to show anger and rage toward happiness, ending up destroying the palace and turning a battle into a rage. Before Mirage could finish her, the others joined and use Innocent Purification on her to turn her back normal, eventually breaking her away from Red's influence. Crossover Appearance Cross Maximum Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Cures. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely re-appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Cures. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely is one of the characters from Pretty Cure side.Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters